memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Outcast (episode)
Best line Best line in any episode ever: Soren: "Commander, tell me about your sexual organs." Riker: (shocked stare) "..." :Talk pages are not to be used for personal commentary. They are only for discussion on the content of the article. Please remember this in the future. --From Andoria with Love 20:56, 16 February 2006 (UTC) ::Agreed. I propose the creation of a page for "Best line in any episode", if that one isn't it, then it's certainly up there. 01:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC) pronouns Considering that the J'naii made a point of mentioning their dislike for male and female personal pronouns, they certainly use them a lot. They keep going around calling each other he and she, in a few contexts it was obviously intended to refer to J'naii who weren't as gender neutral as they were supposed to be, but in other cases they seem to use he and she as normal pronouns, an oversight?-- 20:53, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :Maybe it was due to the universal translator, ha ha. --Matrona 22:18, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :I speak a little Indonesian and the word 'dia' can mean both he and she but convention means we translate it as one or the other. 'Dia gemuk', for example, will be translated by some people as 'he is fat' and other as 'she is fat'. Maybe that's just what happened here. CleverAndKnowsIt 04:08, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Homosexuality? It seems this episode deals with gender identity issues much more closely than it does with sexual preference. Soren's monologue, quoted on this page, could word-for-word have come from a transgender individual. :Well... the article never claims more then an "allegorical" connection with the topic of homosexuality, which I think is fair. It certainly wasn't as "homosexual" as if Riker had "spent the night" with Geordi, but I certainly think the issue can be viewed as a matter of "sexual identity". Sexual identity is an important concept for the homosexual community, and the transgendered community. It was a softball episode, but it was pre-Clinton era episode, so it has more of an excuse then Voyager for not taking a firm stance on the issue. -- Hossrex 22:32, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::As we're all familiar with Presidential Prerogative to Dictate Star Trek Content... :::I entirely agree, 142.242.2.248, which is why I just made the edit I did. Also, Hossrex, speaking as a transsexual lesbian, gender identity and sexual orientation are two completely different things. I was born with a male body that did not match my female psychological gender, this is nothing to do with me being lesbian, and to further illustrate that point, there are transsexual people who are gay, transsexual people who are bi, transsexual people who are straight, and transsexual people who are asexual. To put the scientific studies done on the matter in simplistic terms - studies strongly point towards the development of transsexualism as being in the womb, and as literally causing a person to be born with a female brain inside a male body, or vice versa. Since a female/male brain can be gay, straight, bi, or asexual, it should not be even remotely surprising that transsexual people show the exact same range of sexual orientations as cisgendered people. 20:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm sure Hossrex appreciates the reply- five years later.--31dot 02:20, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I removed the edit, not because it is "controversial", but because it needs support to be in the article. Without some sort of citable statement it's just original research/opinion, which is not permitted. --31dot 02:29, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *While this episode was Star Trek's attempt at addressing issues of sexual orientation, the finished episode comes across much more strongly as being centred around gender identity, an entirely different topic. Continuity "(The dialogue in question is further complicated by statements from Worf, earlier in the series, that "Klingons appreciate strong women.")" The fact that Klingons appreciate strong women neither contradicts nor complicates Worf's opinion that all those wild cards make for a "woman's game". It is possible to stereotype most women as weak and inferior, while respecting the ones who aren't.-- 19:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Worfs comment on Wild Cards and "womens game" Worfs comment on "womens game" and a "weak hand" seems uncharacteristic given the events that transpired in the directly previous episode "Ethics". In that episode 2 female doctors saved his life, and he choose a 3rd female(Deanna Troi) to raise his son if he should die. The actions of the doctors and the respect he shows toward Deanna makes his wild card comment somewhat unexpected in this episode. While this may be interesting addition to the continuity section, I'm having trouble wording it in a way that would make it wiki appropriate. Maybe it is not.--Odog502 (talk) 08:00, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :That to me would seem to be a nitpick. 31dot (talk) 12:20, December 28, 2015 (UTC)